User talk:Saberstorm/Dragon Form
Uh huh, where to begin with the NCF? *Lekgolo are incompatible with the Flood because they lack a central nervous system. *Yanme and Kig'yar don't have the requsite amounts of calcium to sustain Flood combat or pure forms. *The majority (not the entire Covenant, some did actually see the Flood as divine beings) of the Covenant saw the Flood as abominations, so how Yanme "volunteered" needs a better explanation. Flame-124 16:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree with all points above, no Covenant species would touch what they would view as abominations, glassing an entire planet to contain the infection. This along with the multiple bioloigcal incompatablities of the various speices would also make it improbable, even with the process of Genetic Splicing the four speices would be imossible to combine them.Echo 1125 16:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) The idea was... Under the Lesser Prophet of Hagiography, the remains of the Covenant that he commanded used the Flood as a weapon against Seperalists and the UNSC, though this tactic did lead to Hagiography's downfall. However, I do understand your point about the gene splicing. Do you know of an alternative species I can use that is already established in Halo? I also have to disagree with the Lekolo thing, as while they may not have a central nervous system, the similarities between the abilities of Lekolo to create various 'colony' forms (such as Hunters and Scarab cores) and the way the Juggernaut forms look suggest that Juggernaut forms could be a combination of Lekolo and Flood. Saberstorm 19:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Excuse my spelling. I meant 'Lekgolo'. I am sorry however Gene splicing can be only be done on species that partialy match each other, the flood adapting to ONE species strucutre however the Hunter species have no know canon flood and it was stated in a novel i beleive that flood cannot infect a hunter. All species in the Covenant are from different world and do not have any genetic relation to each other unlike. (The Protoss and Zerg species from the starcraft games however both races were originaly formed by a single race) The best that can be done theoreticaly is combining some of the aspects of each race however this would take milions of tried to get a working sample to base off thus being ineffective and with no way to control flood and what seems to be their special ability of escaping means that no Prophet would attempt to capture them as only a single spore could desolate an entire species with ease and no proper containement field other than that of a stasis field can contain them as the flood can adapt to any enviroment including that of space and underwater enviroments after any given time. Thus i can conclude that such a project would be ineffective even during the height of the Covenant's economic growth. I am sorry however this idea is simple too problematic to even theorise as a project, that only something on the Tier 0 scale could even attempt.Echo 1125 20:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the response! And he's right about the Lekgolo part. It is stated by 686 Ebullient Prism in Halo:Bloodline that hunters are effectively immune to the Flood, being a hivemind organism. To infect a Hunter, you'd probably need an Infection Form for EVERY SINGLE WORM inside a Hunter so they are effectively ignored by the Flood.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 20:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but it is established canon that Lekgolo cannot be used for any flood form as they lack a brain and sufficient biomass (the things called hunters are Mgalekgolo, a large colony of the worms). Like I said, some members of the Covenant did see the Flood as holy due to the belief that the Forerunners had created them, but those were few and far between (a splinter faction is acceptable though). However, only a brain form or gravemind can control the flood, and as the Covenant are imitative when it comes to technology, I'd doubt they'd find a way to control even a brain form unless they found an obscure mothod the Forerunners used (more acceptable to me but you may want to run that by a mod). As for species, the only species that had acceptable calcium levels were humans, Sangheili, Jiralhanae and the San 'Shyuum. Juggernaut forms, although not implemented, are versions of the "pure" flood forms, meaning it was entirely made out of flood biomass, rather than a victim. Best I could suggest is the Dargons were a natural evolution of pure Flood forms. Flame-124 20:20, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Before I edit, feedback on the following solutions... Being who he was, Hagiography could have cared less about whether or not the Flood was an 'abomination'. What he saw was a usable weapon. Like I said, it turned against him in the end, but his history and insanity isn't relevent to this article. What is relevent is the creation process. Before I make an edit, I want to know if one of the following soloutions would be deamed acceptable. 1) Exposure to the calcium deposits of an extinct/dead creature capable of flight (like a dinosaur). 2) A similar process to which he created the Juggernaut forms. He didn't use a 'hive' of Lekgolo. He used a single Lekgolo worm. I'm guessing something like option 1 would work better. Does anyone have any good snapshots of some of the species the Covenant used as food? Saberstorm 21:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :This yet again will fail as the flood require bio-mass from said creature and the Juggernaut forms is consicidered non canon and a detailed explanation would have to be given as to why it was created rather than a pure form. A Hunter worm is tiny and has next to no bio-mass and microscoptic brain power. The flood would just skip it over like bad food.Echo 1125 21:21, August 10, 2010 (UTC) And you have failed to explain containment and a method of controling the creatureEcho 1125 21:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) For your first point, you'd need to define what you mean by "extinct." A dinosaur fossil, as you suggested in your example could not be infected because: *It is too far rotted, it has no brain or nervous system the Flood would need to tap into. *Its bones can not be used as bio-mass because the fossilization process turns them into rock, thus rendering them "inedible." As for what the Covenant eat, the only animals we know of is the Thorn Beast, which Brutes eat. But Thorn Beasts, while still canon, have always been deleted out of the games they were going to be in, and thus their infection viability can not be observed.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]] 23:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) No, I've never played Starcraft Ok, it is clear I need a severe overhall of this article, but no, I've never played Starcraft. I've only read parts of Evolutions, so that is one fact I forgot to remember and I am trying to compensate for it. I wasn't trying to say that Dragon forms can override any orders. I was just suggesting that they were, yet again, another part of that same collective mind. They can only streamline the Flood intent, taking orders from a Brain form or Gravemind, and adapting them to fit the situation before them, like a field commander. The main idea was a new, deadly, arial Flood form that takes everyone else by surprise. I considered a Pure Form, but it rises to question as to how Hagiography managed to cause the Flood to create Pure Forms when he never was around to encounter them in the first place. I'm open to any suggestions on this matter as to how these creatures came to be. And Maslab, what about the brief times mentioned that there were more than one Gravemind during the Forerunner-Flood War? Even if they all worked as one mind, couldn't they be considered 'tribes' of a sort? Working on overhall, don't know when it will be up, but I'll try. And in case anyone was wondering, I was actually basing this creature after a nightmare I had as a kid after seeing the movie "Jumanji". Saberstorm 02:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Overhall completed. I made an overhaul. Dragon Forms are now a dangerous Pure Form caused by an adaptation to a failed Forerunner countermeasure that Hagiography managed to figure out. Any more issues? Saberstorm 02:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The Forerunner would not attempt to adapt Flood and no covenant have nor will be able to operate forerunner tech, they simply dismante itEcho 1125 02:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) They weren't trying to adapt the Flood, they were trying to kill the Flood. Huragoks and San'Syunn use Forerunner tech all the time. The Sangheili reverese engeneered lots of portions of Forerunner tech even. Saberstorm 02:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) They cannot use/operate forerunner systems, it requires a reclaimer they simply dismantle it and salvage partsEcho 1125 03:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Why are you arguing about Forerunner tech? It's irrelivent. My article makes reference to a Forerunner Pathogen and Forerunner Texts, but no Forerunner Tech. Saberstorm 03:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC)